The Angel that Thwarts Demons
by Sesshy's Demoness Firyx
Summary: God believes that he has finally created the perfect angel. She has the same power as Adam Kadamon. Set a little bit before Alexiel & Rosiel. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Please R R.
1. Prologue

**Author Note- **This is yet another fic that I've been working on. It takes place before, during and after Sparda and before Firyx.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Angel Sanctuary. Wish I did but I don't…dam.

**PROLOGUE**

"Well? Is she?" A deep male voice said somewhere above. "Yes she is. She is finished. The perfect copy of Adam Kadamon. The only difference between the two is the color of their hair and eyes and these things." Another voice answered. "Excellent! Her name shall be Rizoel the thwarter of demons." Silence and darkness convulsed.


	2. Preschool

**Disclaimer- **i do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of it's characters. I do own Rizoel.

**Preschool**

"Awake my child." A bright light blinded me. I tried to block it by losing my eyes but it didn't really work. Suddenly it became darker. Chancing it I reopened my eyes and looked upon a man. He had short wavy blond hair. With a matching beard and mustache. His eyes were a clear blue.

"Can you speak?" Speak? What did that mean? "Open your mouth and use the voice I have given you." I didn't know what he meant but I did as he requested. "Wh-Who… a-are y-you?" The man smiled. "I am God, your father." Father… what is father? "I gave you life you are mine." Darkness overtook me.

For the next few days I was taught how to walk, sit, stand, and speak properly. Half the time I didn't understand what the hell I was doing. I never saw that man, instead I was taught these things by the sisters that worked in this place. They all admired me and wouldn't stop staring at me. It didn't take long for me to tire of their presence.

There was one thing that nobody ever told me about. Each time that I looked in the mirror I saw two katana sword hilts, but that was all I ever saw of the swords, no sheaths, no blades no nothing. If I asked a sister about it the would either turn away stifling their laughter or they'd look too freaked to say anything intelligent.

It didn't take long for me to learn everything. I was bored as hell. I often found myself fingering the hilts but I never pulled them out. Instead I took sticks or poles and practiced with them. In no time at all I became a master swordsman. In time I learned how to use my time magic ability.

Now if I was bored I either practiced with my 'swords' or I'd slow things down to entertain myself and annoy the sisters. I loved to cause things to fall and hold them in midair, freaking out the sisters. I awaited the time when I would leave this accursed place.


	3. The Outside World

**_Author Note_**

I apologize for the smallish chapters I am pretty sure that later chapters shall be longer. As for my other stories I have hit a few writers blocks with them. Hopefully I will be able to update them soon.

For now enjoy.

* * *

The World Outside

Finally I was summoned. I don't know why, I only hoped that what ever it was for would get me out of here. I walked into the hall with my head held high. I came to stand before a set of stairs.

"Welcome my child." That voice…could it be? I looked to the top of the stairs. There sitting in a throne-like chair behind see-through curtains was the man from before. What was his name? Dog? No it couldn't be that could it?

"Is there a reason you called me here?" I asked crossing my arms across my torso.

The man chuckled. "I see that you have acquired an attitude as well as a beautiful voice. I have summoned you here because I thought it may be time for you to join society in heaven."

"It took you this long for you to decide this? How slow are you?"

"I should apologize to you. I didn't think that you were ready. You see you aren't quite like other angels."

"That much I figured out for myself thanks. So I'm assuming that with you calling me here means that I am allowed to leave this rotten place."

"I suppose, only if you pass the test that will be given to you now."

"Test? What kind of test?"

"You'll see… You may commence" A man came in and began my 'test'. The test wasn't at all bad. I was put through several scenarios where I had to prove that I could be 'normal and civil', I passed with flying colors.

"Excellent, I knew you would pass. Now lets see how well you do with the real thing." The man commented with a smile. "I will permit you to enter the society of heaven, but on one condition. You must come back here after a month. I will then decide on whether or not you stay there or you come back to live here."

"That's very gracious of you and so I'll just say this before I go. I won't be coming back to move in here _sir_." I left after that. Some man came to my room to escort me to my new residence.

It is more or less out of the way which pleases me. The house is pretty huge. I don't know what I'm to do with all of the extra rooms, I suppose I can give it to any friends that I may end up getting. I wandered around looking at the rooms till I found the perfect one for my own and one for a library.

The room that I chose for my main library is one of the bigger rooms. Inside there is a large fireplace across from the dark red double doors. The room is quite pale but I will fix that, I have no need to rush.

* * *

After settling myself I am told that I must go out to replenish my wardrobe. I don't complain I was getting rather sick of the robes that I had to wear from the get go. A servant and I go to a fitter. Later we were walking around getting to know each other when I spotted a blacksmith.

"Sir, would you mind commissioning a few weapons for me?" he looked me up and down, a spiteful look in his eyes. Mary, the servant, told me how women were treated and looked upon here. I wasn't about to let the sexist ideas of this man run place hold me back. I will have respect! I tossed a few rolls of parchment that had plans for several types of blades.

"Why would a pretty little thing such as you want with these…pointy knives?" I took a breath in an attempt to calm my dangerous temper. "You may want to watch your mouth, sir." I told him icily, "and I need these for personal reasons, reasons that someone like you could never understand." I could tell from a glance that he didn't believe me.

"If that's true then you surely don't need any other weapon than the ones there on your back, Missy." With a drunken gesture he pointed to the sword hilts that he could see on either side of my head.

"They are not swords, mere decoration." I explained, for even I didn't know if they were truly swords. "If you do not do what I ask then our lord will not be happy." I added when he still didn't seem likely to make the weapons. That worked. He took the plans with a grunt.

"They'll be ready in about a month. Come back then." Mary and I left the man and returned to the house. I wasn't happy that I had to rely on that old man from before. I vowed that day that I would never rely on anyone but myself for as long as I live.

* * *

A lot of good that vow did me. This place I came to find out was full to the brim with sexist pigs. I ended up either spending most of my time in my house with Mary, or collecting books, or building a little dojo in the empty space beside my house.

That old geezer no doubt ordered the small group of men that came to help me. It may have started that way, but as we neared the halfway point in our building project they came to respect and actually like me. In return I showed them the same respect and kindness that they deserved.

Even that grumpy blacksmith came around and we soon became 'friends' within a month.

During this time in heaven there had yet to be an army. God found no need to have such a group as an army. As I talked with my 'friends' I found out that not many angels felt safe without some sort of protection squad.

* * *

With this in mind I went to talk to the old geezer. Funny, a year and two months before I had left this god forsaken place, but now I found myself back here.

As I walked down that long hallway I wondered if he would be mad because of my not coming to see him after a month like I was supposed to. I was a year and a month late…oops.

"You disobeyed me, Rizoel. Did I not say to come back after a month? What kept you?"

"My humblest apologies." I said sarcastically. "I was busy with a few things."

"What kind of things?" I started to pace. "Well I had to remodel a bit. The coloration of my house was a bit boring. I also had to pick up a few things that made the place less empty, books, music and the like. I also built a little dojo beside my house."

"Is that it?" he inquired. "Yes…oh wait there is one other thing. I'm creating an army." I added stopping at the foot of the stairs and looking up at him.

"You're doing what?!" he abruptly stood up. "Are you deaf? I said I'm building an army." He became even pissier. "What made you decide this?" he demanded. That statement triggered my temper.

"Are you blind?! Have you even left this place to walk among those who live in your 'mighty kingdom'? The majority is scared shitless because there is nobody to protect them! Then there are the assholes that are taking advantage of the panic and getting away with all kinds of shit. Which brings me to project number two. We need some type of council or something that will take care of these assholes."

"My, you have been a busy little bee." He got up and walked over to me. I took one small step back my back stiffened and I stared defiantly into his eyes. "What would you do if I decided to not allow you to do these little projects?" he stood before me and returned my glare with a demanding stare.

I smirked, "I'd do them anyway. I'm not about to let anyone in my way if I decide to do something."

"Even me?" I took a defiant step forward; it was his turn to take a step back, which he did. I smiled triumphantly, "Especially you." With that I turned on my heel and left.


End file.
